Out of Pain Comes Happiness
by purple polka dots
Summary: The story of Haley Potter's life. I posted this on 2/3 /01, and it NEVER showed up. I'm now VERY ticked off.


Out of Pain Comes Happiness

A/N: This is a weird story. It will be posted in parts. Only because it will be LONG. So please forgive me. Big thanks to Padfootmew. She's my wonderful Beta Reader. Ok, this is a story of Haley Potter's life. Her father is Harry, and Her mother is Hermione. Hermione was killed be Voldermort like a month before Haley was due to start Hogwarts. OK, I'll shut up now.

Chapter One: Hogwarts

It was Haley Potter's first day of school. She didn't go to your ordinary school. She went to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Only a few weeks before, the dark wizard Voldermort killed her mother. Her brother, who also went there, was a third year.

Haley felt out of place the night before. She was in Gryffindor with her brother, Jack. She had tried to get along with the people, but they just stared at her. Jack told her that it would pass over, and that it had happened to him too. She didn't know why though. Then she remembered her name, Haley Potter. Of course thought Haley. They stare at me because of dad. She told Jack this, and he just nodded his head in agreement. 

This continued for a few days. Then in potions, she was paired up with a girl named Holly. They soon became best friends, and were hardly ever seen apart. They were both in Gryffindor. We are going to pick up our story near Christmas Vacation.

Chapter Two: Jeremy

Haley picked up her quill and started to write. She crumpled her parchment. She tried again, and once more crumpled it. After about three tries, she looked satisfied with her finished project. It read:

Dad,

Can I have someone over for Christmas Holidays? Her parents are going out of town, and she doesn't want to stay here. Do you think she can? Her name is Holly Mandeleeve. She is my best friend. Please think about it. 

Love, Haley

She walked up to the owlery, and sent Kelly, her barn owl out the window to her dad. On her way back, she ran - I literally RAN-into Jeremy. He was a Gryffindor first year also.

"I'm so sorry, Here let me help you," said Haley.

"It's ok, really," they both bent down to pick up his books.

"Ouch!" they both cried in surprise. 

"I'm sorry," they said in perfect unison.

"It's O.K., " she said smiling, tiring not to laugh.

"OK, I'll see you around?" he asked.

"Yeah, sure," she waved and they went their separate ways. 

"Hey Holly. Do you know Jeremy?" Asked Haley the next morning.

"Yeah why?" asked Holly putting her light brown hair up.

"I ran into him in the hallway last night. He seemed nice," she answered putting her own black hair up.

"Oh, he sits next to me in Transfiguration," said Holly picking out a pair of shoes.

"He doesn't seem to have any friends. I'm gonna ask if he wants to hang out with us," said Haley thoughtfully.

"Cool, now lets go so we can get some good seats today," said Holly. The day before, they got stuck sitting with Jack and his friends. That was when they came up with the conclusion that boys' minds work in sick ways.

She walked up to Jeremy after breakfast. "Hey Jeremy, do you want to hang out with us?" she asked him. 

"Sure, why not," he said. "You're Haley, and she's Holly," he said pointing to each one in turn. 

"Yep, I really am sorry about yesterday,"

"It's fine," he said. 

'Wow,' thought Haley. ' I just got another friend!'

Chapter Three: Vacation

"Bye Jeremy!" Haley and Holly cried as the train pulled away from Hogsmade station.

"I'll send lots of owls!" he called back.

They looked out the window for quite some time. Holly broke the silence. "Is Jack going home?" she asked tiring to start a conversation. Jeremy was always the one to start a conversation, not them.

"No, he's staying with some friends at school," said Haley.

"Cool," she said staring out the window.

They ended up playing Exploding Snap the whole way back. Haley won most of the games because she was a pure blood, and Holly was a Muggle born so she didn't know about the game. After a long ride, they pulled into King's Cross Station. They pulled their stuff off the train, and looked around until they saw a man with black hair and a large group of people around him.

"There he is," said Haley. They pulled their trunks over, and went through the barrier so they could not be followed so closely. "Dad this is Holly, Holly, this is my dad,"

"Hello, Holly," said Harry.

"Hello, Mr. Potter," she said shaking his outstretched hand.

"Call me Harry, I like it much better than Mr. Potter, you could call me Cinderella if you like," said Harry, batting his eyelashes. 

Haley and Holly both laughed. "OK Cinderella it is," said Holly. 

They walked put to the car. (A/N: Harry learned how to drive, and Hermione knew how, so they got a car I just thought I'd explain that to you, A/N) They drove out to Ron's house first because he was also staying there; Padma was going to go over after work. 

Chapter Four: Decorating

The next day they all went out to find the perfect tree. 

After about 3 hours of looking, they finally found it. They never used magic once. "Christmas has enough magic already," said Padma. They all nodded their heads in agreement. They cut it down and hauled it back to the house. They let it sit for a while and get used to the temperature, and then they decorated. After they got the tree done, they went up to the attic and got out the decorations for the rest of the house. They lived in a huge house. They had some for every room. It took them all night long to get the inside done. When they did finally get done, Haley took Holly to her room, and they sat and talked until around 3:00. Then Harry told them to be a little quieter.

"Let's write to Jeremy," said Haley. 

"Yeah, he'd like that," said Holly as she went over to her trunk 

to get some parchment ink, and a quill. Haley did the same, only she had one out already because she left it there on accident. 

Haley's read:

Jeremy,

Hello. How are you? We went to get out tree today. Then we decorated the house. I live in a big house too. My dad's friend and his wife are here too; Ron and Padma. We have a mission for when we get back to school. We want to clear Sirius Black's name. He is the best. He is here right now. Don't tell anyone. We will call him Snuffles. OK? I can't wait for vacation to be over. You must be bored out of your skull. Well, I have to go. Have fun, and Seasons greetings!

You friend,

Haley 

Holly's:

Jeremy,

Hello, How are you? I am hyper!!! WEEEE!! Ok, now that I got that out of my system, we can continue with this letter. We decorated Haley's house to day. It is a huge house. They have decorations for each room. We do the outside tomorrow. I dread it. Ouch, Haley just threw a pillow at me. Her dad said that it is time for bed. It is like 3:30 in the morning. Yep, I have to go. Merry Christmas!

Yours truly,

Holly

They tied their letters to their owls, and sent them out the window. "I don't want to go to bed, it's too early," said Haley.

"We could wait for an hour, then go get a snack," said Holly.

"My god, do you think about anything BUT food?" asked Haley laughing.

"Well, I think other stuff too, but you might not want to know," said Holly giggling too. 

"You're right, I don't," said Haley. They made up their beds on the floor, they took a really long time so that it wouldn't seem like forever to get their midnight snack, or 4:30 snack. 

"Hey, I don't won't your sleeping bag to touch mine," said Holly in a mock prep voice. 

"Well, I can't be your friend," Haley said in the same voice. 

"Why not?" asked Holly keeping the act up.

"Well, because you are not preppy enough," said Haley.

"Ha, ha very funny, now, do you want to listen to music?" 

"Sure, Reba?" asked Haley.

"Sure," 

__

"Hours and minutes and years may go by, but my heart knows nothing of time, So don't cry just keep me right there in your dreams,"

Soon they had fallen asleep instead of going down to the kitchen for some food. 

The next morning, they woke up to the smell of bacon on the stove. They walked into the kitchen to find Sirius in Hermione's old apron singing to Faith Hill. 

"Hello ladies," he said with a bow. "Today for breakfast we will be having bacon, bacon, and more bacon. And call me Faith Hill. She's hot!!" said Sirius. 

"Sirius Black, what ARE you doing?" asked Padma in a voice of mock disapproval.

"Who is Sirius Black?" he asked stupidly. 

"You," she said.

"No, he's Faith Hill," said Haley. 

"Then it must be you," said Padma pointing to Haley.

"Nope, she's Haley," said Sirius. 

"You?" she asked Harry as he entered the room. 

"No, he's Cinderella," said Holly.

"You?" she asked Holly.

"No, She's Holly," said Harry. "Then it must be YOU!" they all turned to see whom Padma was talking too. It was Ron.

"Me what?" he asked intelligently.

"You are Sirius Black," said Haley and Holly at the same time. 

"Not really," said Ron. 

Breakfast was served, and Haley and Holly were allowed to eat in he living room. 

"Don't give that dog anything you two." Called Harry "I'm serious!" he called after them.

"I knew it was you!" said Sirius walking up behind his godson. "Padma, I got him, I got Sirius Black!"

"Good job Faith!" she called from the table. 


End file.
